Star Trek: The Infinite
by StevenM
Summary: Star Trek: The Infinite follows one crew's attempts to prevent not only the destruction of their own Universe, but all others in existence too. Story has characters from all recent Star Trek, TNG, Voyager, DS9.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek: The Infinite** follows one crew's attempts to prevent not only the destruction of their own Universe, but all others in existence too ...

Join them as they visit wondrous and terrifying parallel universes as they attempt to decipher a puzzle they dare not fail!

The fate of the Omniverse is in their hands alone ...

**_Become one with The Infinite!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise Star Trek. The characters in this story are of a group's creation, not associated with Star Trek. This story is a group effort, which I have taken upon myself to put on paper. If you love the newer Star Trek, whether it be TNG, DS9, or Voyager, this story is for you. Become one with The Infinite!**

**Star Trek: The Infinite**

"The known is finite, the unknown infinite; intellectually we stand on an islet in the midst of an illimitable ocean of inexplicability. Our business in every generation is to reclaim a little more land." - Thomas H. Huxley

_Starbdate 2380_

The Federation has been tested by every known superpower in the universe, the Breen, the Romulans, the Jem'Hadar, the Borg, the Rukukon, and the Vulkurak Alliance. War after war they fought but the dust has cleared and the fighting is over.

Peace has finally settled on the shoulders of the Federation. But a yet greater danger faces them and much, much more ...

In a remote location of space, a void is growing exponentially, consuming all in it's wake. If left unchecked, all that we know will be no more in a few short years ...Those aware of it are but a small number: Starfleet Intelligence, the Federation Council and a select few who are skilled enough to perhaps stop it's spread across our galaxy.But what we have may not be enough ...

_Starfleet Command_

The heads of Starfleet are seated at a long table, Admiral Kathryn Janeway at the head. Concern is etched on all their faces. It was visibly obvious that something was not right. Janeway takes a deep breath, lets it out through the nose, and speaks.

"It's been confirmed. The void does exist."

The small crowd of officers exchange glances. Indeed this was bad news. Admiral Ratzapovic spoke up.

"How can we be sure?", he asked.

"Captain Albertine, commander of Starbase 24, has sent visual confirmation. Her science team has run rigorous examinations on the sector. The void is real.", replied Janeway.

Janeway took up a clicker and brought up an image on a view screen. The screen displayed a telescopic enhanced image of the void. The void looked like a black tar splattered across an indigo canvas.

"So what was Albertaine's final assessment?", asked an admiral.

"She says that the void is growing at an exponential rate; said Janeway, it's consuming everything in the sector and will continue to do so if not dwelt with."

The council began to speak to one another, fear evident in their voices. Janeway quickly quieted the crowd, but questions were fired at her like bullets.

"Who all knows about this?"

"What kind of time frame are we looking at?"

"Are there any intervention proposals?"

"Who would lead such a proposal?"

Admiral Janeway hadn't a clue on what to do or how best to handle the situation. She had the same concerns and questions as everyone else. However, she decided that the best plan of attack would be to gain more information.

"We do not yet know what this will mean for Starfleet or the Federation. Luckily, and I use the term lightly, that the void is in Federation space. We're the first ones to know about it, which gives us the advantage. We'll be the ones running the show. This is our baby.", she stated.

Admiral K'plex swiveled his chair to face the group.

"We have to keep the void a secret, even to the Federation. No one must know about it; not yet at least. If word was to get out, it might cause a galaxy spread panic.", he said firmly.

The council all nodded to the novel idea. It seemed to be the best route. The last thing Starfleet needed was another form of chaos, something not forgotten due to the recent Valkurak War.

"We'll need our best scientific minds on this project, informed Ratzapovic, if we're to handle this, second best will not do. I don't care what it takes, we must assemble the best team possible."

"I agree; we do need the best; replied Janeway, and I think I know just the man to lead this project."

The council all turned their eyes on Admiral Janeway. Their faces all asked the same thing.

Who?

_Earth, San Francisco_

_Starfleet Residential Grounds_

A woman in her late-twenties walks out of a house and picks up a small parcel left on the porch. Traditions were often kept, despite technology, though in this case the post was delivered, not by  
postman, but by transporter. She picks it up and walks back inside. Inside, the house is dim, light breaking through occasionally between tinted window shades, striking deep and dramatic shadows across the walls and floors. Venturing upstairs, she lightly raps at a closed door.

Christa Novaq, daughter of the legendary Admiral Elias Novaq, calls out to her father.

"Dad?"

There is no response, so she calls out again.

"Dad, are you awake?"

Another pause, this time a long one. She's waited before and impatience grows quicker than the  
last.

"There's a parcel for you. I'll leave it outside the door."

Inside, Admiral Novaq sleeps, in a room of darkness. He dreams.

Feet kick up dust as he walks, feet heavy through the dirt. It whips up around him as he goes, slowing him. He stoops to grasp at the dirt; it begins to fall through his fingers. I know this place, he thought.

Novaq turns, a figure behind him, shrouded by the dust storm and poor light. Silhouette, a woman, she moves towards him and speaks.

"Things fall apart ... the centre cannot hold."

Elias Novaq awakes. He sits up, gasping for air. Face covered with beads of sweat, he  
mops his brow.

_To Be Continued ..._

I'm going to stop here and see if anyone takes interest. If I strike intrigue, I'll continue to write.


	2. Chapter 2

_Starfleet Command, San Francisco_

_Administrative Affairs Office_

An attractive Asian woman, somewhere in her thirties, enters a small conference room. She is wearing a Starfleet uniform. Her face is expressionless but her eyes seem cold somehow. An older man is seated at a table, reading a PADD. Hearing her come in, he looks up and smiles. They were alone. She sat across the table from him, her eyes taking in the room in all its beaurocratic neutrality. Everything about it was bland, impersonal. The images of lush planets and vivid space scenes hung on the beige wall, the United Federation of Planets flag in the corner, even the odorless air that permeated every square inch of the building.

The older man excused himself as he finished reading his PADD. The information was obviously important, about her no doubt. Commander Jennifer Yoshii observed him as he finished his reading. She had met him before. What was his name again, she thought?

It was ironic how she could forget the person's name who held the key to her future. It was not like her at all. Yoshii was sharp as a tack, a no-nonsense kind of officer. She received the nick name the "Ice Queen" from her subordinates. She was what the masses called a bitch, but despite her icy attitude, she got the job down ... well. Her accommodations spoke for themselves. Suddenly, his name popped into her head. It was Captain Black. She let out an internal sigh of relief. Her mindset was back. All this drama had been clouding her thought process, but if there was a change in her situation, the drama would quickly disappear. Her future was in Black's hands.

Breaking the silence, Captain Black spoke.

Did you have a good leave, Commander?

His words hung there like a stage curtain, hiding from view the reason they were sitting in this  
windowless room with its aesthetically neutral trappings, designed by some nameless psychologist to create an environment that would reduce anxiety.

"Fine, thank you Captain." she replied.

"Good", he pauses briefly to take a breath, "Alright, then. We might as well cut to the chase", another pause, his eyes drop to the PADD in front of him, then back up to meet her gaze, "The review board has denied your appeal.

Yoshii said nothing but her heart sank. Why was she still being tortured by the affects of the Valkurak War? The Federation had been at war with the Valkurak Alliance, a bunch of misguided terrorists wanting most of the galaxy as their property. During the war, the Alliance had used an ingenious weapon, that injected a parasite into an enemy's body. The parasite then bred and would feed on its host's internal organs, killing him or her within a matter of days. The parasite was known as the Ceserae Virus. If treated, it could be kept at bay, but its abstraction was not so easy. It was a long delicate process. It the Ceserae larva was removed too quickly, it killed the host instantly.

Unfortunately for Yoshii, she had been injected with the virus during the war and was relieved of duty. This was torture in itself; forget the virus. The only light in all of this was that the war was over, and Starfleet had won.

Yoshii sighed.

"It's because of this thing in me?"

Black nodded.

"Yes. Until the Ceserae larva can be removed, Starfleet Medical has declared you ineligible  
for deep space service."

Yoshii's jaw clenched involuntarily. It wasn't a surprise, but still she had hoped for...what? For the  
doctors and beaurocrats to change their minds? Decide the risk that a monster would awake inside her was acceptable? That wouldn't happen, couldn't happen. She knew it, hell, she would have decided the same thing in their shoes, but that did nothing to lessen the pain.

"I understand." she said.

It was a weak reply, but what else could she say?

"Jennifer, you a damn good officer, you won't be grounded long. They'll find a way to get that thing out of you", Black pauses, "And I've recommended you for XO as soon as you're cleared. In the meantime, the Advanced Tactical School is looking for an instructor, I think you should apply.

Yoshii nodded to the Captain's recommendation but she wanted more ... so much more. The thought of being planet-side made her stomach turn, which was in no way correlated by the virus.

_Starfleet Academy, San Francisco_

_Science Department_

The halls were chaos. Students spilled out of their classes and headed this way and that, to a new destination. It was a typical day at the academy. Hot shot cadets, with delusions of grandeur, trying to forge their careers in Starfleet. Amongst the crowd, a small squirrelly type of man, weaseled through, voicing his pardons as he passed. The man seemed panicked, as if in search for the cure for death. He continued through the crowd, making little progress. His eyes scanned the hall, hoping to find who he was looking for. He pushed a student aside and barreled through the clutter. Where could he be, thought the man? Suddenly, he spotted the person he was searching for, Commander Evan James McNamara, a professor in Physics (Quantum Mechanics and Relativity Specialist).

The squirrelly man cried out.

"Commander! Commander!"

Evan McNamara was leaned against a wall, with his arms crossed. He appeared to have not a care in the world, as he flirted jovially with one of his co-eds. McNamara was quite the ladies man. A young and attractive man, Evan seemed to have control of any situation. He practically ran the science department, which was odd because of his youth. Evan was only twenty-seven and already considered a leading mind in Physics. He was one of the most knowledgeable men regarding wormholes, voids, warp drive, and time travel. His theories were considered required reading at the academy.

Evan seemed to have it all. He had great looks, and was a scientific genius. However, due to his many achievements, he came off arrogant and cocky. He had a strong case of alpha-male syndrome.

"Commander!" shouted the man.

McNamara turned from the attractive co-ed, saw the nervous man, and sighed.

"What is it, Davis?"

"This communiqué just came for you. It's from Starfleet Command and is posted urgent."

This struck in cord in Evan. He massaged the light scar on his check, a wound he received during his service time on the USS Enterprise. McNamara had been seriously injured in the Son'a attack, during the Briar Patch incident. The Son'a had fired upon the Enterprise and he ended up severely cut by the starship's shrapnel, just under the left eye. Doctors treated his wound but said he would permanently have a scar on his cheek.

Evan quickly excused himself from his company and walked with Ensign Davis. He took the PADD and read it as they headed back to the main office. Davis eyed the commander the entire time. He was extremely curious as to what the communiqué said.

"Son-of-a-bitch." stated Evan, as he entered through some sliding doors.

"What? What is it?"

McNamara entered his office, with Davis on his heels.

"I have to leave, Davis. Contact Professor Xhai and have him find someone to cover my classes."

Ensign Davis ran a hand through his thinning hair. He was nervous.

"When will you be returning?"

"I don't know, Davis. I don't know. Something big has come up."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what's come up?"

Evan McNamara met Davis' gaze. The commander was evidently concerned.

"I can't tell you." stated Evan, resolutely.

To Be Continued …..


End file.
